A Different Perspective
by ZahlzStar
Summary: Katie and Rita decide to go to Austin and get caught in a freak storm, while they are waiting for the storm to pass they run into two very unexpected people, Karma and Amy. Karmy, Volkevens and a few other fun things. Most definitely an AU.
1. Chapter 1

*Rita's POV*

"Come on Short Stuff, move those legs," I yell to Katie as she runs to get undercover. When she finally makes it out of the rain Katie pushes her drenched hair out of her line of vision before scowling at me and whacking me on the arm.

"Ouch," I mumble playfully and she raises a finger at me accusingly as if to say, _you know what that was for_.

"You managed to stay mostly dry, give me your jacket," Katie says before holding her hands out and making grabby motions.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have longer legs and got out of the rain fast enough. Why should I be punished?" I'm only playing with her but I hold tight to my jacket to emphasize my point. Katie ignores my height dig and pouts at me; dramatically rolling my eyes I sigh and hand my jacket over to her, partly because she is already shivering from the cold but mostly because I'm a sucker for the pout.

Once Katie is securely wrapped in my jacket she looks around curiously at the area we are standing in, "Where are we anyway?"

"Uh, I believe we are in the entrance of the haunted house," I respond and she turns around with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Why the freaking hell would you think the haunted house would be a good place to hide in?!" Katie exclaims and I raise my hands in defence, "It was the closest open place I saw,"

Katie looks as though she wants to strangle me but is too worried that something will jump out and attack her if she doesn't watch her back.

"Relax, as much as these people care about their beloved fair, I don't think they are going to run the rides in the middle of a big ass storm," I point out and Katie visibly relaxes. At least until the lights go out and we are plunged into darkness. I'm disorientated for a second and a streak of lightning lights up the sky, which really only makes matters worse. After a few more seconds of darkness the lights start to flicker and I mutter dryly, "Spooky," I expect Katie to latch onto me for safety but when she doesn't and I don't even hear a yelp I begin to worry.

"Katie? Babe, now's really not the time for Hide n Go Seek," I call out but when I receive no response I mutter quietly, "Only Katie would run _into _a haunted house when she is scared,"

With the flickering stabilising to a decent amount of light I head towards the doorway that leads into the rest of the house and begin searching for my occasionally idiotic best friend. After quite a few confusing turns I'm finally making some progress but the storm is still worrying me, I swear the lightning is getting closer and it was almost like a bolt actually hit the building from the amount of noise that was made.

I don't have long to dwell on that for long though because I catch a glimpse of auburn hair disappearing behind the corner up ahead. I pick up the pace so I don't lose her and as I round the corner I walk into an open space, thankfully Katie is standing in the centre of the room. She's facing away from me but it's not like Katie is hard to recognize, without a second thought I walk up to her,

"Thank God I finally found you, this place was starting to annoy the hell out of me," I tell her and she jumps before turning around.

"Jesus Aimes, you scared to crap out of me," Katie exclaims in relief and I furrow my brow in confusion.

"I don't think now is a great time for one of your little acting exercises Katie," I respond and it's her time turn for confusion.

"Uh, I'm all for new nicknames but where did that one come from?" Katie asks and genuinely looks like she has no idea what is going on. A realization sets in after a second and I seriously consider the possibility that this girl in front of me isn't my best friend.

"Amy, are you okay? You just went all pale like, well paler that usual," the girl asks with concern and I really start freaking out.

"Karma?" I ask hesitantly, not really wanting her to respond.

"Yeah?" Karma replies and I struggle to compose my thoughts beyond, _no freaking way._

"Seriously Aimes, you are kinda weirding me out now. I think we need to get you a donut or something," Karma smiles but is clearly concerned.

_Holy freaking shit, _I think to myself and work on calming myself down.

An all too familiar voice speaks from one of the doorways leading into the room and I turn to see Katie walking towards me, "Uh Rita, I think we have a problem,"

"No kidding," I respond as I take in the girl that is walking beside Katie. Amy has a look on her face that clearly shows she is not happy with the current confusion of the situation, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if we were wearing identical expressions at the moment; it certainly wouldn't be the only thing that is identical about us. Beside me I hear Karma mumble, "Alright, now I'm really confused,"

I think everyone is confused as we all cautiously step towards each other, standing in front of our respective look alike. After a second of staring both Katie and Karma are in synch as they break the silence, "Whoa,"

If the situation hadn't been so strange I probably would have found it absolutely hilarious that Amy and I both utter perfectly in time, "I know."

It's probably breaking some major rule of alternate universes but Katie and I spend the next 10 minutes or so explaining to Karma and Amy that the reason we look alike is because in a way, we are the same people.

"So you are so that you guys are actresses that are portraying us on an MTV television show, oh so creatively named 'Faking It'?" Amy asks, her voice turning sarcastic towards the end.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. In theory we know your characters so well by now that we could probably tell what you are thinking right now," I respond and Amy's eyes flicker at the thought.

"Oh you think so? Prove it, tell me what I am thinking right now," Amy challenges and I examine her curiously for a second.

"Alright, honestly I think that at first you were trying your hardest to think of something completely unexpected, but now you are trying your hardest to think of anything but donuts," I respond and smirk when her face tells me that I was spot on.

"Goddamnit," Amy exclaims in frustration causing Katie and Karma to start laughing. I am immediately relieved when I realize that Katie and Karma aren't identical after all; Katie's laugh is all her own, as is Karma's.

"Alright, first of all we need to figure out how this happened. If we are supposed to be fictional characters, how the hell are you two here?" Amy asks, after recovering from her earlier frustration.

"Technically I think you guys are the ones that shouldn't be here, Rita and I decided to come down and see what the real Austin was like; in theory we are still in Austin." Katie pipes up and it leads me to wonder just who shouldn't be here after all.

"I think we should go outside and see if we can find any other 'fictional' characters," Karma suggests and after a moment we all agree.

Making our way out of the house I can't help but mumble, "Well I'll be damned,"

The storm seems to have settled and I look around at the fair that is drastically different to the one that we last saw.

"Rita, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore," Katie mumbles from beside me and I can't help but shoot her a look, "You really couldn't help yourself could you?"

Katie simply shakes her head in response and as we continue to look out at the water logged 'fictional' Austin. Karma lights up all of a sudden and asks, "Ooh, does this mean we get to give you guys a tour?"

Amy is the next one to speak but she is a tad more cynical in her response, "Well this should be interesting.

_**So there you go guys, I hope I set it up okay. I'm definitely interested in seeing where I can go with this. Sorry if there are any typos, I'm slack to go through and fix everything. -Zahli.**_


	2. Chapter 2

*Amy's POV*

"We really need to get out of here guys," Rita says, her attention focused on Katie, whose lips are starting to turn blue.

"Slight problem, how are we going to get out of here without people noticing we managed to snag a few clones," I point out and Rita's face falls when she realises I have a point.

"Another problem, all of our stuff was in our hotel room. If we aren't in the real Austin anymore than we can't really find a hotel that doesn't exist here," Katie pipes up; despite her intense shivering. The poor girl really did cop the brunt of the rain, Karma and I were already inside when the storm hit so we managed to stay dry. From what I gathered Rita managed to get to shelter a lot faster than Katie did, so she was relatively dry as well.

"I have an idea," Karma says suddenly.

"Of course you do," Rita mumbles under her breath and Katie giggles a little bit. Karma is undeterred though as she turns to the two girls in front of her.

"You guys up for a little acting?"

_Here we go_

It wasn't long before Karma's plan was in motion and I have to admit, it's a solid plan. Upon reaching my front door I turn to Katie as she composes herself, "You ready for this?"

Katie just nods and I take a breath before opening the door, it doesn't take long for my mother to appear, "Amy, I thought you and Karma were going to be staying at her place tonight?"

Before I can respond Katie speaks, "Oh we were Mrs Raudenfeld, but then that storm came out of nowhere, and we didn't want to be out any longer than we had to so we thought it would be better to come here,"

I'm taken back by the sudden change, Katie was gone, and in her place was a replica of Karma that was so accurate it was damn near frightening. Everything about her screamed Karma, her voice, and the way she had just enough attitude that she didn't seem like a kiss ass, yet polite enough that she didn't get kicked out of my house. She even rambled accurately; damn this girl is good at her job.

"That's reasonable I suppose, just make sure you clean up the mess you are making, you too are dripping all over the place," Farrah replies and eyes the ever increasing puddle on the floor with distaste before leaving to go about her business once again. Hurrying up the stairs I lead the way to my room and as soon as we are inside Katie drops the facade, it is soon replaced by an excitement that can only be Katie.

"That was so exhilarating, I've never done improv like that before," Katie gushes, sounding giddy.

"Whoa, calm yourself, it's just my mom. She's hardly a difficult person to fool," I hold my hands out in front of me, trying to anticipate her next move.

"Yeah, you're right. I really need to get out of these wet clothes though," Katie replies as she walks over to my drawers and searches for some clothes. It doesn't take her long before she finds some of the clothes Karma leaves for sleepovers, happy with her discovery Katie walks towards the bathroom and before long I hear the shower start up. As soon as Katie starts singing in the shower it occurs to me that her is another difference between Karma and Katie, their singing voice is different. Karma's is smooth and sweet but Katie's is confident and powerful, it's easy to see she has worked her voice where as Karma is more of a private performer. I have no doubt this girl could perform for thousands if she wanted to. While Katie is in the shower I quickly change out of my clothes and into some sweats and my donut shirt before lying down on my bed.

Before long Katie emerges from the bathroom and walks over to collapse on the bed beside me, a thought crosses my mind and I roll on my side with my head propped up on my hand.

"Aren't you worried?" I ask, searching her face.

"Worried about what?," Katie's face scrunches up slightly in confusion and every now and then I see hints of Karma.

"That I'm going to get carried away in how much you look like Karma and try and jump you in a lust fuelled craze or something," my response causes Katie to laugh at me in surprise,

"Relax sweetie, just because I look like Karma doesn't mean I am her. I doubt you will try and jump me because you know it's Karma you want and not me. Besides, you're underage, even if you did jump me I wouldn't let it get that far," Katie replies once she has finished laughing.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm underage, aren't you guys the same age as us?" I ask, thoroughly confused now.

"Oh god no, I'm 21 and Rita is 23," Katie replies and I respond with the first words that come to mind,

"Well shit,"

Katie continues, "All of the main cast are in their 20's actually, Michael, Gregg, Bailey, Rita, and I,"

My face must display my confusion because Katie speaks again, "Oh right, crap, you don't know who any of them are. Let me try that again, Shane is portrayed by Michael Willett, awesome dude by the way. Liam is portrayed by Gregg Sulkin, super nice guy with pillow lips and a British accent. Which leaves Lauren, portrayed by Bailey Buntain, she's an adorable little munchkin, polar opposite of her character."

"Huh," I mumble in response, taking in the new information. Katie looks at me with slight concern in her eyes, "How you doing? I know it's a lot to take in,"

"I'm okay, I just have a few questions," I respond and she visibly relaxes.

"Go for it," Katie encourages and I take a breath before going for it.

"What's going to happen with Karma and me?" Katie's eyes soften before she responds,

"I wish I could tell you sweetie, but I really don't know. None of us do, the writers haven't finished the scripts for Season 2 yet and let's just say that trying to explain Season 1 is too difficult to even attempt,"

My face falls a little but Katie continues, "What I can tell you though is that she really does love you. Maybe not the same way just yet but you need to keep in mind that she is just a 15 year old girl. Karma is still trying to figure her life out, not everyone is as lucky as you are Amy. You've found yourself already; Karma needs time to do that on her own,"

I nod my head because I know Katie is right, "I just have one more question,"

"Shoot," Katie replies and I can't hold back my smile as I ask,

"Pillow lips?"

Katie laughs a little bit before replying, "Yeah, Gregg has pillow lips, Rita too actually. I guess by default, you do as well,"

An idea crosses my mind and i pull out my phone before texting Karma,

'_Hey Karms, what's it like kissing me and Liam?'_

'_Hmm, you both kind of have pillow lips actually.'_

It takes her a few minutes to respond but when she does I can't help but laugh a little and I show Katie, causing her to giggle a little bit as well.


	3. Chapter 3

*Karma's POV*

After receiving the confirmation text from Amy saying that all had gone well it was time for Rita and I to move on with the plan. All we have to do is get past my parents and we will be golden but as we step inside and my mother appears to greet us all that is running through my mind is, _don't read her aura_. As usual the universe is not on my side.

"Amy, it's been too long since I saw you last," My mother pulls Rita in for a hug and to her credit she wears the same awkward look as Amy usually does.

"Mom, you saw Amy yesterday?" I point out but my mother is looking at Rita with a strange look.

_Oh no._

"Amy dear, your aura is all strange. Are you feeling okay?"

I immediately shoot a look at Rita but she has already slipped into character and it is as though she really is Amy.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just one too many rides at the fair, my stomach has been a little queasy," The response comes smoothly and my mother smiles at Rita with maternal concern, "Oh dear, we can't have that now can we? You two head on up to Karma's room and I'll bring you some herbal tea to help settle that stomach of yours."

"Thanks, that sounds great, Mrs A," Rita replies with a smile and lightly pats her stomach.

Thankfully it isn't long before we are up in my room and Mom has dropped off a cup of 'special remedy' tea. I did try and tell Rita that she didn't actually have to drink the tea but she was adamant on drinking it. She was polite enough to pretend to enjoy it but I recognized that Amy and Rita have very similar expressions and it wasn't hard to pick up on the unpleasant looks that crossed Rita's face as she forced down the tea.

"Well that was exhausting," Rita sighs as she collapses on the bed, finally giving up on the 'special remedy' Mom has dosed her with.

"I bet Katie is loving the improv though," she continues with a small smile.

"So how long have you and Katie been dating?" I ask, and she sits up in a hurry.

"We aren't dating," Rita responds a little too quickly.

"Really? You guys seem so close," I'm genuinely surprised to hear that they aren't together.

"Yes well, I could say the same thing about you and Amy," Rita replies and I'm slightly taken back.

"No, Amy and I are just friends, best friends but still," I reply and Rita eyes me with a look of sympathy that confuses me.

Rita shakes her head slightly as if to clear her head before she speaks again, "Katie and I aren't dating; we spend a lot of time together. More so since she broke up with her boyfriend but it's not like that, we are just friends as well."

"Is that all you want to be?" My question sparks something in her eyes but before she can respond my phone rings. Amy's face pops up on the screen and I bring the phone to my ear to answer it but I find that it isn't actually Amy after all.

"Karma, could you be a dear and put me on the phone to Margarita?" Katie asks in a sweet voice but I'm confused for a second.

"Margarita?" I repeat in confusion and Rita immediately looks up at me. "Oh," I mumble to myself when it clicks on and I turn the phone to speaker before holding it out towards Rita.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Rita asks in an exasperated tone.

"You know you love me," Katie replies lightly and I see Rita's smile slip for a second as i think back to our recent conversation.

It doesn't take Rita long to recover before she speaks again, "So what's up?"

"Oh right, it's the donut shirt, Rita. Amy is wearing _the _donut shirt," Katie exclaims, probably trying to contain her excitement but failing miserably.

"You are such a dork," Rita replies after rolling her eyes. I catch Rita's attention and mouth the words, _the donut shirt _but she just shakes her head and mouths back to me, _never mind_.

Katie must have switched her phone to speaker as well because I hear Amy mutter, "I didn't know my wardrobe choices were of such significance,"

There's a knock at my door and before I can react Rita has already switched the phone off of speaker and hidden it beneath a pillow.

"Karma sweetie, your father and I are off to the farmer's market but we probably won't be home until late. Are you girls going to be alright while we are gone?" Mom asks, poking her head in from the doorway.

"We'll be fine Mom, you and Dad have fun," I reply and she smiles before closing the door behind her again.

Rita reaches over to retrieve the phone and turns it back to speaker, "Margarita Volkovinskaya, if you don't answer the phone in the next three seconds," Katie's voice flows through the phone but Rita cuts her off smoothly.

"For the love of Kraft, will you stop using my full name? You don't hear me spouting off Katherine Mari Stevens every five seconds do you?" Rita asks, her tone is annoyed but having witnessed the interaction between Katie and Rita I doubt she will be annoyed for long.

"I like your name," I say and I can hear Amy's agreement through the phone,

"Yeah, it kinda makes you sound like a spy or something,"

Rita scowls but light-heartedly, "You guys all suck."

"Anyway, we all need to regroup and talk about her next course of action," I say after Rita has stopped scowling. "My parent's will be gone for quite a while so I think here is the best place at the moment.

"I agree but we need to stop by a convenience store or something, I need a new toothbrush," Katie replies.

"Is that really your highest priority?" Rita asks incredulously.

"You know how I feel about hygiene, and my other one is sitting in the hotel room we currently don't have access to.

"It's okay Katie, I'm sure Amy can take you to the store, right Aims?" I'm fairly certain Amy isn't going to refuse but she deliberates for a second anyway.

"Can I pick up some donuts?" Amy asks but I have no doubt she will get some regardless of what I say.

"Is my opinion going to deter you at all from buying donuts?" I respond and I can easily picture the smile on her face right now.

"Nope, we'll see you guys soon," Amy replies before hanging up.

"I kinda do feel like donuts now," Rita mumbles and I smile a little bit.

"She is going to end up buying half the store isn't she?" I ask, not even needing to mention Katie's name.

"Probably," Rita sighs before lying back down on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

*Katie's POV*

"I doubt we are going to see anyone that will recognize us, but are you all good in case some idiot from school tries to be all buddy buddy with us right?" Amy asks from the driver's side of her mother's car.

"Yeah, I'm loving the improv. Rita's probably hating it though, I'll have to remember to pick up some M&Ms for her," I reply and Amy unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Let's do this, I'm craving some donuts," Amy replies as we walk towards the grocery store.

It takes about ten minutes for us to fill up on everything we need, which is admittedly quite a lot. By the end of it Amy has her donuts, I've got my new toothbrush and I've gotten Rita her M&Ms, so I'd consider it a win.

When we are headed towards the checkout I spot a last minute necessity and turn towards Amy to ask her opinion. Instead of responding Amy eye something behind me and lets out a groan before looking away. Curious as to what could have earned a reaction like that I turn and I'm ecstatic for a second.

"Oh my God, it's Gregg. How is he here too?" I ask but Amy makes another noise behind me.

"Not Gregg, Short Stuff, I wish it was though," Amy replies quietly.

I turn around to look at him again in confusion but once I notice the little things I realize it really isn't Gregg. The walk is different, the clothing, even the vibe is different, Gregg always has a polite and charming air about him whereas this guy exudes arrogance and superiority.

By the time Liam Booker notices us and saunters over I'm wishing it were Gregg as well.

"Hey there Karma, Amy," Liam's attention is focused solely on me and the mention of Amy is a sidenote.

"Liam," Amy replies with a polite, clearly fake smile.

"I'm been working on some new pieces, you should really stop by the art room and check them out," Liam says in a tone that is probably meant to be seductive and I think it's obvious to everyone that he isn't talking about art. In my peripheral vision I see Amy shift her weight, anger practically rolling off of her in waves. Fixing a sweet smile to my face I address the boy standing way too close to me,

"You know, as fun as that sounds Amy and I are booked solid. Although we may be able to stop by for a tour sometime," I turn towards Amy with a questioning look and while I'm facing away from Liam I shoot her a quick wink.

"Yeah, I think we could fit that into the schedule," Amy agrees and I see Liam's face fall and then contort in confusion.

"Karma, I was thinking more of a private viewing, just me and you," Liam says with a low, uncomfortable voice and forced smile.

"Oh, that's a shame. Now if you will excuse us though my girlfriend and I need to be somewhere. Isn't that right sweetie?" I deliberately take a step away from Liam and slip my arm around Amy's waist.

Sensing that he is not succeeding at the moment Liam decides it's time to depart, "Uh yeah sure, I actually need to be somewhere as well. I'll see you around,"

Once Liam is gone Amy and I are all smiles as we walk up to the checkout, it doesn't take too long to put everything up. We do have quite the variety, M&Ms, Skittles, Twizzlers, a jar of Nutella, strawberries, Oreos, wagon wheels, and Milk Duds all make an appearance. When the woman working the register tells me the total is $50 I take out my wallet and hand it over barely blinking at the amount, much to Amy's surprise. As soon as the bags are loaded up Amy speaks again, "Jeez, this acting this really pays well doesn't it,"

"Yeah, I suppose it does. It also helps that I brought a little extra for the fair," I reply as we jump back in the car.

"Thanks for earlier by the way, with Liam I mean. I really don't know what Karma sees in him," Amy says quietly and I once again see just how difficult the situation is for her.

"Trust me, it wasn't a problem. I think my judgement of him must have been clouded because Gregg is such a nice guy, but to be honest, Liam really is a douche." I respond honestly and she laughs a little bit.

"So the whole cast is really close right?" Amy asks when we reach a stop sign.

"Yeah, we all love each other," I reply fondly, thinking about how much fun it is when we all get together.

"You and Rita seem really close, what's going on there?" Amy asks and it clicks on where she is going with this.

"We are, but to be honest I don't really know what is happening. I mean, I'm not with my boyfriend anymore or anything but I think Rita has this idea in her head that it would be impossible to ever be more than friends." I respond honestly, and it's far from the first time I have thought about the situation.

"Would you want to be more than friends?" Amy gives me an inquisitive look, and it hits me just how mature Amy is for her age. She is one of those people that figure out early on in life the things that seem important to everyone else really won't matter in a few years. I've heard Rita refer to her as an 'old soul' more than once and it really is true.

"I really don't know," I answer in a soft voice but before we can really dig into it we pull up outside of Karma's house; or my house for anybody that is watching.

Hauling all of the bags upstairs was quite the ordeal but overall didn't take too long, when we finally got everything into the room I see Rita smirking at Karma.

"You were right, they bought half the store," Rita says with a laugh. I poke my tongue at her in response but search through the bags until I find what I'm looking for.

"You know, I was going to give you these but I don't know if I feel like being nice anymore," I wave the bag of M&Ms in the air and Rita's eyes light up at the thought but after a seconds she returns my snark.

"Well considering the alternative to nice is naughty, I think I'll take either one," Rita smirks at me but there is a look of longing in her eyes and I have a sneaking suspicion that it's not for the M&Ms.

"Now now Rita, there are children present," I respond and receive glares from Karma and Amy but I return my attention back to Rita.

"Here, have at it," I concede as I toss her the bag which she eagerly tears into.

At this point Amy is already into the donuts and as we pull everything out of the bags the next big decision is weighing on us.

"So now what should we do?" Rita asks around a mouthful of M&Ms and we all turn to look at Karma.

"Well I don't know about you two but Amy and I have been wanting to start on Season 2 of Orange is the new Black," Karma replies and Rita and I look at each other with matching grins.

"Let's do it," I respond with certainty.


	5. Chapter 5

*Rita's POV*

We are about three episodes into OITNB and piled up comfortably on Karma's bed before Amy's phone goes off, alerting her of a message. Katie, Karma and I all turn to glare at Amy for the interruption and she gives us a sheepish look before checking her phone.

"Oh shit!" Amy exclaims after reading the text and Karma reads over her shoulder before looking up at us with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" Katie asks and Amy holds the phone out towards us to reveal a text from Shane.

'_Your mom said you were at Karma's. If you guys are naked and doing unspeakable things right now you have about two minutes to put your clothes on before I walk in on all of your lady love glory, XO.'_

"Oh shit," I finally understand Amy and Karma's panic and before anyone can say anything else I grab Katie's hand and pull her towards the bathroom. I pull the door closed just seconds before I hear Shane open the door.

"How are my queens doing on this lovely day?" Shane's voice is only slightly muffled by the door and I look over to see with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you possibly smiling about right now?" I whisper and her grin only grows.

"Rita, it's Shane. It's The Shane," Katie replies much too loudly and I quickly shoosh her. In her excitement she steps back and accidentally knocks over some of beauty products lined up on the sink; they fall to the ground with a loud crash and Katie jumps back towards me in shock.

"What was that?" I hear Shane ask and I shoot Katie a murderous look. She just scrunches her face up in apology and mouths back, _sorry_.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything," Amy covers poorly and I hear movement which is probably Amy trying to dissuade Shane from opening the door.

"No, I definitely heard something. What are you trying to hide Amy?" Shane questions, his voice getting noticeable closer to the bathroom.

"Or should I say who? Were you guys in the middle of a threesome or something?" Shane continues, his voice excited at the concept.

"No Shane, don't" Amy calls as the door swings open and Shanes stands with a triumphant look. At least until he catches sight of us, then his face loses colour a little and he stands there gaping at us.

"Holy mother of hair product," Shane mumbles and Katie steps forward with her hand outstretched.

"I'm Katie, big fan," Katie introduces herself and turns to me as I shoot her a look. Shane composes himself enough to shake Katie's hand and Amy grabs him by the shoulder, gently leading him back into her room so that Katie and I can exit the bathroom.

After sitting Shane down on Karma's bed I introduce myself and begin to explain what was happening, to his credit Shane was surprisingly open to the whole thing.

"So just the recap, Rita and Katie are actresses on an MTV show about me?"

"Well, it's kinda more about those two, but yeah I guess you play a pretty big part in the whole thing," Katie replies and gestures towards Karma and Amy.

"And this show is popular?" Shane asks and I answer him this time.

"I guess you could say that, it was a bit iffy for a while there as to whether or not we'd get picked up. The Karmy Army is amazing though and came together to get us renewed for a second season," I response, smiling at the thought of Faking It's crazy dedicated fandom.

"The Karmy Army?" It's Amy that speaks this time and I turn to her and realize that none of them would know about the fandom.

"It's the show's fanbase, Karma and Amy's ship name is Karmy. Our awesome fandom took on the name and they call themselves the Karmy Army." Katie picks up the question and I'm a little surprised that she hasn't slipped into interview mode while answering all of these questions about our show.

"The fans are crazy dedicated, worldwide trends on Twitter, fan videos, some pretty intense fanfiction, and fan art; someone actually did a speed painting of my face, it was amazing." I continue and see varying stages of amazement on the faces on Shane, Karma and Amy.

"What do you mean 'intense fanfiction'?" Karma asks curiously.

"Well, let's just say that I think a lot of the fans forget that you guys are only 15 and 16," Katie replies.

"Do you think if we looked it up we might find some?" Karma asks, apparently rather interested in the idea.

"Uh, I don't really know it there would be anything about Faking It since we aren't in the 'real world' but I guess we could give it a go," I respond, but I'm rather sceptical as to whether or not it will result in anything.

Karma quickly grabs her laptop and offers it to Katie, when given a questioning look Karma shrugs and says, "You will probably have better luck finding something, I don't even know your last names. Well I now know Rita's full name but that's not the most helpful fact."

Katie brings up the equivalent of Google and starts typing, 'Katie Stevens' as we all watch over her shoulder.

"You were on American Idol?" Karma is the first one to speak when the result show up talking about Katie's run on the show.

"Yeah, a few years ago actually," Katie responds but she makes a noise of confusion and clicks on images.

"There aren't really any recent photos, I mean there are a few from Instagram and everything but none of the ones that have anything to do with Faking It," Katie says and Shane suddenly points to the screen.

"Wait, what's that Beauty and the Beat video?" He asks and I Katie takes her time clicking on the click.

"Oh gosh, this takes me back," Katie mumbles as a younger version of herself, fully decked out as Belle wanders onto the screen.

By the end of the video we have all had a good laugh, "Oh god, that was freaking amazing," Shane exclaims.

After a little more searching Katie returns to the search page; hesitantly she starts typing again, 'Rita Volk'.

Not surprisingly there was a similar result with mine, except that instead of American Idol most of the results involve the movie I did a while back, The Hungover Games.

"Dude, you were Katniss?" Karma asks in awe.

"Yeah, something like that," I reply and catch sight of the raunchy photos that were taken for the credits, "Oh God,"

"Damn Rita, that looks like a hell of a movie," Shane says with a smirk after seeing the photos.

"How about we try searching the other actors?" I suggest and shoot Katie a look until she complies.

"Oooh, mine first," Shane says excitedly and Katie laughs at him before typing in, 'Michael Willett'.

Shane is slightly disappointed when he sees that there isn't a whole lot that comes up besides Michael's YouTube account but once he has watched some of the videos he is smiling once again. The next name we search is 'Bailey Buntain' and the show that Bailey did a few years back, 'Bunheads' comes up in the results. After going through Bailey's photos we move on to Gregg as Katie types, 'Gregg Sulkin'.

The first thing that popped up was The Wizards of Waverly Place and Karma pipes up, "Oh my God, look at his sideburns"

"I guess some things never change," Amy mutters and I choke on my spit a little before breaking out in laughter. Since I was the only one that heard Amy I received odd looks from Katie, Karma and Shane, Amy on the other hands smirks at me and we return our attention to the screen. Finally deciding to cut to the chase and Katie types in, 'Faking It Fanfiction', but much to Katie and Karma's disappointment there isn't much that comes up.

"Sorry Karma, we did say it would be a long shot," Katie gives Karma a sympathetic look.

"From what I can tell, we all exist in this reality just not when it comes to Faking It. It's like all of our pre-Faking It stuff is there but after the show it's all been wiped," I say after a minute or two and Katie seems to be in agreement with me.

"So what do we do now?" Karma asks and I see a grin cross Shane's face.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to watch The Hungover Games," Shane says with a sly smile and when there are noises of agreement from everyone else I groan.

_Oh God, this should be fun, _I think to myself as Karma managed to bring up the film surprisingly fast.

_**Hey guys, I was reading through the reviews and saw that there was a request for me to make my chapters longer. Now, I did originally intend to bring the chapter length up to 2000 words instead of my usual 1300 but I just wasn't quite feeling this chapter so I'm sorry if it is a bit dodge. I also felt bad because I've taken so long to update so I've decided that I'm going to bring the word length up to 2000 on my other stories as well if I can and I'll also be updating both of my other stories tomorrow instead of just one a day. So get excited guys, and I'll try not to disappoint. This little bit has been really long, sorry about that. -Zahli**_


End file.
